


The Strangest Part Of Me.

by the_psychotic_writer



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: BoyxBoyRomance, F/M, Gender Change, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, References to Depression, TriggerWarning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:57:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14872463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_psychotic_writer/pseuds/the_psychotic_writer
Summary: A young girl is sent back in time to the age of castles and dragons, to save Arthur and keep him from dieing. But upon arrival, the girl finds that she is now a male elf and on the run from Morgana's men. Over time she manages to capture the heart of a beloved knight who has a huge love for mead and ail.Can she gain the trust of Merlin, Arthur and the knights, or will she be burned at the stake for having magic?Find out in the story above. :)





	1. Chapter 1.)

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter will be edited eventually, I'm hoping soon but for now, enjoy.

All she could remember was that she had been watching TV, she couldn't remember how she had gotten to the middle of a forest or how she had gotten into such old looking clothes, or why she physically felt very odd, or why she was huddled up inside a hollow tree trunk. She shifts a bit but soon hears the sound of thudding hoof beats, barking dogs, and angry shouts. Her senses seemed to finally pick up and her muscles stiffen at the sounds, she felt the need to run away from them. She quickly crawls out of the hollowed tree and runs in the opposite direction of the dogs, they seemed to be gaining on her as she ran, stumbling over branches and catching her toes on rocks and clods of dirt.

It felt like she had been running forever, but the dogs and the men on horses were catching up and rather quickly, her lungs burned as she ran, panting heavily. She's never had to run this much before.  
"Elmer....return to me, now!" A man called out, the girl turns her head to look up at the hill that she had just climbed down. A rather large man sat upon a black horse, he was looking right at her, her eyes widen in fear. Something in the back of her mind told her that this man was dangerous and that she should run from him. And so, she turned around and ran away. "Sic him." He yells to his men and dogs who in turn take off after her.

She was panting heavily as she ran but skidded to a halt when she reached the edge of a ledge that was very far from the ground below, she could jump down but she might break something, and then she really wouldn't be able to get far. She spins around when she heard the dogs moving closer, they were slowly closing in as they were just behind her now, then one dog on her right jumps for an attack. She raises her hand and arms to try and somewhat protect herself, she then felt an odd yet strong surge of power flowing throughout her body.

With a flash of gold light, the dogs were thrown back giving her more time to run, and so she did. Turning to run, forgetting the ledge, and so.....she fell.

She hits the leaf covered forest floor with a thud and a grunt, doing a roll and getting back up again, no time to wonder how she had survived that fall. She took off running, she bursts into a clearing where a group of men that looked like knights and a servant boy where packing their gear from having been camping there judging by the ring of rocks and the ash. But she didn't have time to take a better look as she was currently running for her life. The group had turned to where she 'had' been, a blonde one calling out to her. "Hey!" Only to end up being ignored by her as she continues to run, he was greatly irritated by this.

The girl soon skids to a stop. Wait a minute.....wasn't that blonde Prince Arthur from the show Merlin, she thought, that was Merlin and the knights with him as well wasn't it. She lets out a soft gasp and spins around, they could help her. She runs back to the clearing to the group, rushing over to them, only to have all the knights and Arthur pull out their swords and point them at her with a look of suspicion covering their faces. She takes a hesitant step closer. "Please... I...I need your help, some men.. they're chasing me." She says as she tries to take another step closer but it only put them more on edge. Arthur scoffs at her words. "I'd suspect for a good reason, Sorcerer." He accuses as he points his sword at level with her throat. A sorrowful look mixed with betrayal covers her face as she ignores the sword and stares into the face of the prince. "Your an elf aren't you?"

The man that had called the name to her new body chuckles as he glares at her and then Arthur and his group. "Well look at who we have here, Arthur Pendragon and his pesky knights and pathetic servant." He says and he and his men chuckle, Arthur glares up at the man. "Morgana's men." He growls mostly to himself, but the girls new heightened hearing could somewhat pick it up. She looks back up at the man that had been leading the chase after her. The man in question had turned to his men and points to Arthur and his group, which the elf was now a part of. "Kill them and the elf." He growls as he then looks back down at the group as his men draw their bows and raise their arms, to shoot their arrows and throw their spears.

The girl's eyes widen as she stares up at the men, she and the group were going to die, and she just got here, and still had no idea what was actually going on.

As the arrows and spears fly, the girl's thoughts swirled around in her head as death flew through the air towards them. She didn't have time to think, she raises her hands and her eyes flash gold as she closes her eyes in fear. With a flash, a clear force comes from her hands and forms a type of force field appeared over Arthur, Merlin, and the knights.

The arrows and spears hit the field, breaking and bouncing off and flying off into the nearby trees and bushes. Her body was shaking, she was terrified. Those who she shielded stared at her in surprise as the broken pieces of arrow and spear now fall away. "How...how did you do that? We didn't hear you say some spell or anything." Arthur slowly takes a step closer, lowering his sword just a bit. She glances over at him as her body shakes, she opens her mouth to answer but the big brute on the black horse interrupts her.

"Elmer....I'll give you one last chance to return to me, and maybe, I won't punish you too harshly." He says as he looks down at the group. The girl's body began to shake a little more then it had before. 'No...I can't let this man hurt Arthur or Merlin...I seem to have magic...This means I can protect them...Right?' She thought as she stared up at the man. She gulps as her breathing becomes heavy, she turns and looks back at the group. "Run....please..." She whispers to them before lowering her arms, the field dissolves and dissipates into thin air, she then walks over towards the ledge. The man on the horse smirks, thinking his prey was returning to him.

But it was then that with a great force she jumped up in front of the ledge, time seemed to slow down as she began chanting a few words that had come to mind, a different language came from her mouth though. But before she could even say a few words a mage that had been with Morgana's men had lifted a spear and with a leveraging spell sent it forwards towards the girl. "Elmer watch out!" Merlin cries out as he stands there helpless. She looks over at him, she reaches out to him. "Merlin!" She calls out before looking back in front of her just in time to see the spear slam into her chest and go right through her. It forces her back to the ground, she remained stuck on it in the middle, her body now motionless. The young warlock stares in horror at the scene before them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elf is still alive?!?!

Silence fell as a few drops of blood slowly slide down the spear that her lifeless body hung on. The man and his men laugh and cheer at the kill, and this made a certain royal prat and his knights and servant livid. Merlin rushes over to the elves corpse, Arthur looks back at him. "Merlin what are you doing?" Arthur asks in mild irritation, knowing full well how soft a heart Merlin really had. Merlin looks back to the golden-haired knight. "I'm checking the body of course." The raven-haired warlock responds as Morganna's men laugh at their "Cowardice". Arthur huffs in annoyance. "He's dead already, what is there to look at?" Arthur scoffs before turning back to the Saxons, he raises his sword."On me." He calls out in anger as he advances towards the slope that would lead them up to Morgana's army. He and the knights then attack the laughing Saxons. While the fighting was happening, Merlin, who was also trying not to get hit or hurt by anything and trying to keep Arthur and the knights alive, takes a closer look at this elf. Elf's were creatures of myth, said to be beings of great magic, far more powerful than the druids but not quite as powerful as dragons. But what intrigued him more was that this elf was supposed to be dead and yet for some reason, an unbelievably huge amount of magic was still flowing through the body as if he was still alive. Merlin's eyes narrow as his hand hovers over the body, it felt like there was magic for two separate creatures worth inside of this elf.

But as Arthur and his knights fight with the Saxons, Merlin slowly began to back away from the body as it was slowly floating up off of the spear, From the individual who was with the Saxons and had magic, a yellowish gold jewel flew from their robe and stopped mid-air right above the deceased elf. The Saxons and Arthur and the knights all freeze as their heads turn and watch as the elf flys up into the air, with a flash of a yellowish golden light the wounds on the elf heal completely. A look of confusion falls over Merlin's face as he watches the stone heal the elf, once the male was healed the glow subsided and the elf slowly floated back down to the ground and onto his knees, his head hung low, chin resting against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first Merlin fanfic so please bear with me. In the past I've tried to write fanfiction but so far I just don't seem to have the nack for it, but here I am trying it again, let's hope I can actually finish this one.  
> So please feel free to comment and tell me what you think of the first chapter.


End file.
